Power Hungry
by Cybernator1
Summary: This is the first story in a series os stories I'm doing with a friend of mine who just joined here.


Power Hungry part 1  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own any of the MR characters. I own Bug, Johnathan, and Mr. Frump. Noone else. Unless I bring another new character in later chapters. I own them too. Another note. This Johnathan guy is supposed to be me. That's not my real name though and that's not how I live. But it is me.  
  
There goes the bell. The sound that represents the end of another day of hell. I hate school. I hate everyone in my school. I hate the kids, I hate the teachers, I hate the principle.  
  
Bug: "Hey, poindexter!"  
  
What now Bug? I didn't do anything. I don't need this again. What do you want?  
  
Bug: "You know the drill."  
  
Yes. I knew it all too well. Take off the backpack. Take off the glasses. Give him my money. Brace myself.  
  
Bug: "Looks like your starting to get smart about this."  
  
It'll only be a minute. I always told myself that when I had to take another beating by the school bully. I found that it was less severe if I just went with it. I closed my eyes and thought about something else. It didn't hurt so much then. Soon, It would be over.  
  
Bug: "You can go home now, Poindexter."  
  
Home. The only place aside from school I didn't want to be. My father was a drunk. My mother was in jail for domestic abuse. I was literally my own parents. As far as I'm concerned, I have no parents. If I could throw them out of my life, I could. But I'm only fourteen years old. It's not like I can control what happens in my life just yet. Just a few more years and I could get a job, maybe a girlfriend, and be on my own. Home. My other hell. Dad? He must not be home. Out drinking again. Like he ever did anything else. I might as well get my homework over with. It'll only takes a few minutes. Watch tv for a while. Go to McDonalds and eat dinner. Come home. Go to sleep. This is my life. Just another day in the world that forsook me, like so many others. I wished I could get even. But how? It's not like I could flip a switch and blow up the world. I wish I could. Oh how I wish I could have my revenge. I lay my head down and drift off too sleep. Another day is beginning. Another hell. Brush my teeth. Get my stuff together. Grab my homework. Wait. Where is it? Oh no. Not again. My dad must've come home and accidently threw it out again. Great. Just what I needed. There's no point in looking for it. Walking to school is my only peace. Why? I don't know. Maybe it's because my street has such a high crime rate, everyone stays away from it. By the time I do get to my school, everyone is already inside. The only mercy I had was that I was always late because of how I can't drive and my house is so far away from the school, it would be impossible for anyone to get there on time. My classroom. Room Number 502. My teacher's name was Mr. Frump. The class had made up a few obscene names for him, but I never used them. Frump was a scrawny little man shorter than I was. I wondered sometimes how he could stand up. It hardly seemed like he had any muscles at all.  
  
Mr. Frump: "Mr. Cail? Where is your homework?"  
  
I'd give you the story I usually do but you know how far that get's me. I have no excuse.  
  
Mr. Frump: "That's it!! I'm tired of you purposley not doing your homework!! You have been nothing but trouble for me ever since you came here!! I'm putting you in solitary confinement for the rest of the day!"  
  
No. Not again. I refuse to go to that dirty, grimy, dark and tiny room again. I will not.  
  
Mr. Frump: "Johnathan, don't make things worst than they already are!!"  
  
That's it. No more will I put up with the world that forsook me. One punch. That showed him not to mess with me again. The gasp of the class room was like the wind rushing through the tress at night. Another punch. Keep hitting him. Now you know how I feel everyday. This is for all the kids you forced into that cramped closet you call a room. The adrenaline through my body was like ice. I loved it. I ran. I ran faster than I ever ran in my entire life. Keep running. Keep going. I feel sorry for the only friend I ever had. He'll never know where I am. He's at another school. Goodbye my friend. You were the only person I ever trusted. Keep running. Blackness. What happened? Am I dead? No. I don't have that kind of luck. What is this place? What is this new feeling? What is this power? This blackness. This is my new home. And I like it. 


End file.
